Beauty and the uh Pirate? working title
by LuckyDucky20
Summary: Peter not only brings Wendy, John, & Michael, but he also brings someone who is not afraid of Cap'n Hook... or growing up!
1. Chapter 1

_**I obviously do not own any characters or ideas from Peter Pan. I just thought that the movie Captain Hook (Jason Isaacs) was/is man pretty and maybe he wouldn't be as mean if he had a lady friend... maybe... ;)**_

Jocelyn stood at the sitting room window watching the snow fall softly to the ground. She was waiting for her Aunt and Uncle Darling to go to their dinner party. Her Uncle was working on being promoted at work, so she was there to stay with their children for the evening.

"Jocelyn, dear, the children have been put to bed and should give you no hassle," her Aunt told her.

Her Aunt, Mary, was the younger sister of her father, and they had agreed that Jocelyn needed practice at taking care of children. So, since she was a spoiled youngest child, she was recruited to look after her younger cousins on this important night.

"George!" Mary called. "Hurry! We're going to be late!"

George rushed to the door, pulling on his coat. "My dear, why did you not tell me of the time!"

"George, calm down. We will be fine," she told him calmly.

"Right. Well, we must be off. Goodnight, Jocelyn. We will be back later tonight, so do try to get some sleep," he told her in his fatherly tone.

"I will, Uncle. Have fun! Goodnight!" she called after them into the cold night air.

As Jocelyn made her way around the house, putting little things back into their place, she let her mind wander. She replayed the past few days in her head. Jocelyn had been launched fairly successfully upon society. She was a pretty girl and had her fair share of suitors. However, none of these young men kept her interest. She was a dreamer. A romantic. She refused to settle for any man. She wanted to fall in love.

Jocelyn had never been in love, but she knew that when she did fall in love she would feel it. However, love was not the priority of her parents. Getting her married was priority. More importantly, getting her married to a rich man high in society was priority. Her family was not poor, but they were not rich by any means. Her mother always said that Jocelyn could not have been so pretty for nothing, and that if any of her children were going to marry well it would be Jocelyn. This did not turn out to be the case. Both of Jocelyn's siblings married first, as Jocelyn had no interest in the matter.

Over the past few days there had been a new suitor for Jocelyn. Phillip Cutting was everything that her mother had hoped for. He was handsome, smart, and, most importantly, rich. Jocelyn agreed that these were qualities that Phillip did possess. However, Jocelyn found that he was a bit conceited and had told her parents of this. Her mother and father told her that she was ungrateful, and that if Phillip ever asked for her hand in marriage that they would agree to it. Jocelyn did not expect Phillip to ever want to marry _her_. Even though most everyone agreed that Jocelyn was quite a beauty, she did not feel that way. Therefore, she knew (or secretly hoped) that Phillip would not propose. She was wrong.

The night before she was to spend the evening looking after the Darling children, Jocelyn and her parents were invited to dine with Phillip and his parents. It was then that he had privately asked her father for her hand in marriage and then announced it to the dinner table later. Jocelyn was horribly shocked, but everyone took her attitude as stunned delight. Once she got home, Jocelyn told her parents that she would not marry him. Her parents told her that she would. She would or she would be out in the streets. With that her fate was sealed. She was to be married to a man she did not love.

Jocelyn picked up a few toys on her way upstairs. She was about to close the door to her guest room when she heard some clatter from the nursery. She figured that the children had resumed their playtime, and she debated whether or not to stop them. It had not been very long ago since she was considered a child. She was almost twenty years of age, but she was still sharing some of the same troubles as her younger cousin, Wendy. They were both being pressured by their parents: Wendy to grow up; Jocelyn to get married and have a family of her own.

It was not until Jocelyn heard the second clatter that she decided to go into the nursery to perhaps join in on the fun. When she opened the door a big surprise was awaiting her. The children were actually_ flying_ around their room, and a strange boy was flying with them. However, when they all noticed her, her little cousins crashed to the floor, and the boy floated down ready for a fight.

"Wh-what's going on in here?" Jocelyn asked, once she found her voice.

"Jocelyn! We found a boy who can teach us to fly!" Wendy exclaimed excitedly, floating back up into the air.

The boy grinned and sprung up into the air as if to prove that he could fly.

Jocelyn was speechless for a moment while the boy showed off, but she soon, once again, found her voice, "What is your name, boy?"

"Peter. Peter Pan," he replied, zooming down to land in front of her.

"He's going to take us to a magical place!" Michael, the littlest, told her, while doing somersaults in the air.

"Michael!" Wendy and John exclaimed from the ground.

"Oh, no... you all will _not _be going off to some 'magical place' with a strange boy!" Jocelyn resumed her caretaker role.

"Oh, but please! There are fairies and mermaids-"

"And pirates and Indians!" John interrupted Wendy.

"Really?" Jocelyn questioned.

"Of course!" Peter smiled as if fairies and mermaids existed in their world. "Neverland is a wonderful place, and I wish to take Wendy there to tell me stories."

"And I refused to go if he would not allow John and Michael to come too," Wendy informed her.

"So, we are _all_ going!" John completed.

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to go. Your parents and my parents would not be very happy with me if I ever let anything happen to you by neglecting my duties," Jocelyn told them.

All four children were firmly on the ground looking quite unhappy.

Jocelyn suddenly had an idea. "Well, I guess I would not be neglecting my duties if I am allowed to come along as well..." she smiled.

"You cannot go! You are a grown-up!" Peter told her.

"She is not very old, Peter. She is only a few years older than I," Wendy pointed out.

Peter contemplated it all in his head. He studied Jocelyn a bit. "Oh, ok!" he gave in, obviously just to please Wendy. "Tink, you know what to do."

Jocelyn stepped back a bit when a gold ball of light came zooming towards her. Once she realized that this 'gold ball' was actually a small fairy, she relaxed a bit. The fairy called Tinkerbell sprinkled Jocelyn with her pixie-dust, and shortly after Jocelyn was floating in the air.

"So, you're already thinking happy thoughts..." Peter remarked. "She is good at this," he whispered to Wendy. He then instructed them to keep those happy thoughts.

Soon, the five of them (six including Tinkerbell) were flying high in the skies of London.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the beautiful Neverland, Peter took his guests for a quick fly around the island. He showed them where the fairies lived, where to find the mermaids, the Indians' land, and a pirate's ship called The Jolly Roger. He wanted to take then to get a closer look at the pirates and their Captain Hook, but Jocelyn would not let him. Peter decided that she would not be much fun. So, he took them to a clearing in a patch of a wooded area.

"We have to be very careful to not let anyone find my hideout!" Peter told them.

At this, a few boys jumped out from hiding and blindfolded the island's newcomers. They led them in so many different directions to the 'hideout' that Jocelyn would not be able to find it again if her life depended on it! After a bit more walking, all of the blindfolds were removed to reveal an enormous tree. The foreigners were pushed in while everyone else entered through their own way.

Jocelyn landed hard on the ground, while Wendy, John, and Michael toppled on top of her. Peter began to show them around almost before Jocelyn had time to get up!

After awhile, the Darlings and Jocelyn began to feel more at ease. That was until two boys named Slightly and Nibs hurriedly entered the hideout with some news for Peter.

"Peter!" Nibs yelled to get his attention.

"We saw Hook in the woods!" Slightly informed him, breathing hard.

"And he had Princess Tigerlily!" Nibs completed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? There is yet another adventure for today!" Peter exclaimed excitedly.

All of the children followed Peter's excitement. They followed him right out into the wilderness of Neverland. Jocelyn, however, was considerably less excited. She followed because she felt the need to protect these children from danger. Danger being the pirates; namely their Captain Hook!

Jocelyn had heard stories growing up about a pirate Captain who had a hook for a hand. He used his hook to kill mercilessly. If this story of the Captain was as true as the story of the boy who could fly, then they were in real danger. This thought made Jocelyn run to the front of the line to ask Peter some questions.

"Peter?" she called. "I want to ask you about this Captain Hook..."

Peter did not stop walking, but he let her know that he was listening to her by glancing her way, waiting for the questioning to begin.

"Well," she began, "I heard that the Captain is an evil man... and that he kills people for fun..."

"Yeah..." Peter said- as if to say 'duh!'

"Also, I heard that he has a hook for a hand with which he murders people," Jocelyn told him, now sounding panicky.

Peter suddenly stopped walking and turned to face her. He had an odd look upon his face.

"A hook for a hand? Well, I guess it might as well be his hand... he does have a hook that he carries everywhere with him. I have the scars to prove it! Sometimes, he even ropes it to his arm just in case he were to lose his grip he would not lose his weapon." Peter began to march again.

"So... he does not really have a hook for a hand then? He just kills people with one, and he has full use of both hands... that makes me feel better!" she said sarcastically.

Peter halted suddenly. In a bit of a clearing, there stood brave Tigerlily with three pirates trying to tie her to a tree. Peter instructed everyone to get ready to attack and to leave Hook to him. Soon all of the boys and Wendy were charging the pirates, leaving Jocelyn behind. Jocelyn seemed to be the only one who realized that this was a trap.

Once the children got out into the clearing, more pirates jumped out of hiding to fight. This only made the 'adventure' more exciting to Peter. However, Jocelyn knew that no good could come of this, for children cannot fight adults and win! She felt that since she was the only adult with these children that she was responsible for them. All of them; therefore, making it her duty to protect them and to fight.

Captain Hook emerged slowly from his hiding place. Peter Pan had gotten close enough to be attacked. Right when Hook was going to take the boy by surprise, something- or someone- caught his eye. He pulled back into his hiding place once more to watch safely. Fighting alongside the children was a very pretty young _woman_. He did not understand how this was possible.

"Smee!" Hook hissed. "That is a _woman_ with those children, is it not!"

"Yessir! I believe it is!" Smee responded.

"Why did we not know about this! I demand that she be brought to me! She is an adult and does not belong with those hooligans. I wish to speak with her," Hook ordered.

"Yes, Cap'n," Smee saluted.

When Smee left to inform the other pirates of the Captain's new orders, Hook went back to staring at this girl. For some reason she looked familiar to him...


	3. Chapter 3

Beating the pirates, and therefore saving Tigerlily, was in call for a celebration. Peter, the Lost Boys, the Darling children, and Jocelyn all followed Tigerlily to the Indian camp to celebrate. Evening had fallen, and Peter took Wendy to show her the fairies. Soon the children were floating in the air surrounded by the little glowing lights that were fairies. The two had begun to dance. They were oblivious to the stranger that was watching from below.

While Hook was watching Peter with the young girl, he realized where he recognized the young woman from earlier. He had recently begun to see her every night... in his dreams. Hook had begun to feel lonely as he spent year after year in this Neverland. Obviously his subconscious was trying to tell him something while he slept. Hook needed to see this girl and speak with her. There was a reason she was here. He needed to find it out.

This was the main reason he decided to follow the children. Hook was hoping that they would lead him to the lady. And they did exactly this.

Jocelyn sat on a log in the middle of the forest as all of the boys crowded around her. Wendy took a seat next to her. Wendy was talked into telling one of her stories. Once the story was over, the children talked Jocelyn into singing a song.

"Oh, no, I am afraid that it is getting quite late, and I cannot not sing for you," she told them.

"Please, Jocelyn. You know that we love for you to sing to us before we go to bed," little Michael pleaded. "Especially me."

"Michael..."

"Please!" all of the children begged with their best pouty face on.

Jocelyn sighed. "Very well then," she gave in. Jocelyn took a deep breath and sang:

"_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

_Every time I try to fly _

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you_

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face_

_You're haunting me_

_I guess I need you..."_

Jocelyn stopped singing. All of the children were pleased. It was a pretty and peaceful song.

Hook had been hiding behind a tree listening. He felt something other than hate surge through him. It was peaceful. He felt like that song could have been meant for him. And he believed it was. That is until one of the children spoke, breaking the silence.

"Is that song for Phillip?" John asked.

Jocelyn looked at John, her face serious. "No," she said simply.

_Phillip?_ Hook wondered. Hate- or rather jealousy- returned to him. Now was the time to take the girl. The pirates crept slowly towards the group to take their captive. They jumped out, causing another fight to ensue. This time it was Pan's clan who were taken by surprise. The Lost Boys desperately fought off the attacking pirates. Jocelyn quickly ushered Wendy, John, and Michael to safety. She then went back to help the boys. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind by a couple of pirates. They then dragged her off to meet their Captain.

Captain James Hook was waiting patiently on his ship when his men brought him his hostages. The pirates had captured two Lost Boys (Slightly and a Twin) along with Jocelyn. Hook's cold blue eyes met with Jocelyn's fiery green ones. Her curly dark brown hair was beginning to fall out of the half-bun that had kept it out of her face. Hook thought her face was pretty, even though it was smudged with dirt. He noticed that she was a petite girl. However, he also noticed that her size did not matter much to her because there was a defiant look in her. He knew that she would be a challenge. He smiled slightly, knowing that he would be enjoying this.

The pirates holding Jocelyn threw her at their Captain's feet. "Here's your prisoner, Cap'n. Though, she puts up more of a fight than the other children and is stronger too!" a pirate told him.

"That is because she is not a child. Isn't that right m'lady?" The Captain grabbed his hook and placed it under her chin to make her look him in the eye, then he raised it to force her slowly to her feet. She did not seem to have any trouble at looking him in the eye. This girl was determined to show that she was not afraid of him. This amused Hook greatly.

Jocelyn stared into the Captain's eyes, not daring to look away. She found him oddly entrancing, but refused to show any signs of fear that he could use against her.

"No, I am _not _a child," she finally replied.

"How old are you, girl?" he asked.

"Old enough," she told him sharply.

He smirked and lowered his hook. He glanced at the other prisoners, as if just noticing their presence.

"I have no use for them," he said, waving a hand at the boys. "Kill them," he ordered.

As the pirates dragged the boys away all focus was on them, pleading for their lives. Jocelyn, realizing this as her only free moment, grabbed Captain Hook's sword and brought the point to his throat.

"I think you might want to reconsider that decision, Captain." She pushed the pointed harder against his skin. "Let them go," she demanded calmly.

Hook was shocked that he had allowed himself to be taken off-guard by this girl, but he found her bravery intriguing and a bit entertaining.

"Very well then..." he gave her a cold smile. "Release them. Give them a boat to get back to shore," he ordered.

The pirates were confused by their Captain's actions, or in this case lack-thereof. But they did as they were told and lowered a rowboat into the wavy waters below. They released the boys, who in turn stood shocked for a moment before climbing down into the boat. Jocelyn turned to follow the boys, thus lowering the sword. Hook pulled out a dagger and quickly grabbed her by the arm. He spun her around putting the dagger to her throat where she had put the sword to his.

"Your release, m'lady, was not part of our agreement," he smirked, triumph sparkled in his eyes.

Jocelyn was surprised by this sudden attack upon her. For the first time aboard the ship, her emerald eyes betrayed her, and her defiance was replaced by fear. At this moment, both Hook and Jocelyn knew that he had won.

"Bind her wrists and show her to her new quarters below deck!" Hook ordered with a hint of amusement in his usually cold voice.

Jocelyn fought her hardest to try to get away as the pirates tied her wrists together with rope. However, her fighting them seemed to only make their job more enjoyable. After she was bound, the pirates took her down into what she could only guess was the dungeon. She did not know if pirate ships were supposed to have dungeons, but it looked like this ship did! She was thrown into a cell, and left there. As she looked around she saw that there was a person in the cell next to hers. She backed away and stumbled onto her flimsy cot. She scooted to the furthest corner on the cot against the wall. Jocelyn stared around the dark, cold, and damp cell and wondered if all of this was really happening to her. She decided that she needed sleep, and she was convinced that when she woke up she would be in her bed at the Darlings.

_**song belongs to Britney Spears. I thought that the "fly" and "dreams" references fit the story... **_


	4. Chapter 4

When Jocelyn awoke in the morning, she was relieved to find herself back in her warm comfortable bed. Well, she was relieved until she opened her eyes to find that she was _not_ in her bed. She sat up quickly to find that she was in a king-sized bed. This bed had deep red velvet hangings surrounding the four-poster bed, and the sheets were of the most exquisite cream silk material. It was very unlike her simple baby blue single bed at the Darlings. Jocelyn was afraid to pull back the hangings. She did not want to find that she was still on the pirate ship. Jocelyn decided to tuck under the covers and close her eyes tightly and hope that it would all go away. She stayed like that until she heard a commotion coming from outside of the room. She opened her eyes and forced herself to her feet and safely through the hangings. She found that her fears were true, that she was still on the pirate ship. Jocelyn opened the door leading back onto the deck slowly, and she quietly snuck out of the room, undetected by anyone. Once on the deck she saw the source of the commotion. The pirates were gathered around Captain Hook, who had the other prisoner from the night before on deck with him.

"This man tried to mutiny _my_ ship!" Hook bellowed. "Is this behavior tolerated!"

"NO!" the pirates yelled.

"What punishment shall he receive!" Hook asked the crowd, seeming to enjoy the entertainment that he was providing for his men.

"THE HOOK!" they yelled, excitement and anticipation clear in their voices.

Jocelyn stared in horror as the prisoner shook with fear. She could not believe that all of the pirates found this to be entertaining. Then again, they _were_ pirates! Jocelyn ducked behind a barrel as she watched their Captain gut the prisoner with his hook. Jocelyn clamped her hands over mouth to hold back a scream. She jumped up quickly- a little too quickly because Hook had noticed.

"SEIZE HER!" he yelled to his pirates.

Jocelyn ran for the side of the ship, dodging pirates on her way. When they got too close she kicked them in their most sensitive area. Jocelyn jumped over a few barrels and was almost to the side of the ship, when she was tripped. She landed hard on her back, knocking the air out of her lungs, but she tried to get up as quickly as possible; however, there was a foot standing on her hair. Jocelyn looked up to see that it was the ship's Captain restraining her. He reached down and jerked her up by her wrists (removing his foot from her hair, of course).

"Now, now... What do we have here?" he held her close to his body. "You weren't trying to escape, were you?"

"Of course I was!" she told him honestly, her courage returning, and the defiant look back in her eyes.

Hook gave her a cold smile and leaned close to her ear.

"I think that I need to break you of your defiant nature..." he whispered the threat. Then he leaned back away from her. "Well, shall we begin?"

This was not really a question, for Hook began to drag her off before she could answer. In fact she had barely started to comprehend his threat.

Jocelyn fought him a bit, but she quickly realized that he was a lot stronger than she was and it was no use to resist him. She walked with him, his hand clenching her arm tightly, to the room the she had woken up in. When they passed through the door Jocelyn noticed the name 'Jas Hook' painted on a plaque the was nailed to the door. It was then that she realized that the cabin was the Captain's room.

"Now," Hook began once they were inside the room and the door was shut and locked, "first things first. What is your name, girl?"

Jocelyn stepped back from him as he released her. She studied him for a moment before answering, "Jocelyn." She figured that there could be no harm in him knowing her name. "And yours is Jas?" she questioned.

He smirked a bit. _She's observational,_ he thought as he glanced at the door. Hook also noticed that she was trying to take the attention off of herself. "My name is James, actually," he replied.

There were a few minutes of silence between them. Hook was studying his pretty captive as Jocelyn shifted foot to foot uncomfortably while glancing around the room nervously as if looking for a way to escape... again. Hook did not realize this because he was too busy making his judgement on Jocelyn. He noted that she was a simple girl by her plain light blue dress and her lack of jewelry. Yet, he thought that she was elegant in the way that she carried herself. She captivated him, and he had no idea why.

Jocelyn noticed that the Captain was looking her over. She did not like the feeling of being studied like an object. However, she could not help but to study him as well. Jocelyn noticed that he had a lean muscular build. And despite the fact that she thought him to be an evil man, she found his face quite handsome. Finally, her eyes locked back with his. It was his cool blue eyes that struck her. She felt a tightening sensation in her stomach.

Their gaze was broken when Hook stepped forward towards her and she looked down.

"You know, I only let the children go because my only interest right now is you," he told her, trying to break down her defenses with his charm.

"Well, uh, I- I'm not very interesting..." she smiled nervously at him as she inched away. She knew that the only way out of here was through him, so she was trying to be friendly... and modest.

Hook took a few more steps towards her, "So, Jocelyn, how did you get here?"

Jocelyn stopped backing away for she had backed into a bedpost. She gave him a quizzical look. "Well, you see, your pirates captured me," she began to explain to him as she would to a child, her "friendly" plan going right out the door, "and they brought-"

Jocelyn was cut off abruptly as Hook's right hand quickly, and unexpectedly, wrapped around her throat.

"Do not insult my intelligence!" he warned her through clenched teeth in a dangerously low voice that was not quite a growl. "I know how you got onto my ship. How did you get into Neverland?" he calmed a bit and released her throat.

Jocelyn swallowed hard. It was as if she was trying to swallow her fear. He was looming above her, waiting for his answer, and he never once took his eyes away from hers.

"Um..." she did not know what to tell him. Should she tell him the truth to save herself from his anger? Or lie to protect the children?

Hook put a hand over her head, grasping the bedpost, and he put his other hand on her shoulder.

"You are trying my patience, girl," he told her as calmly as possible, looking intently into her eyes.

"I cannot say," she finally replied.

His eyes grew colder and narrowed. He hit the bedpost above her.

"You are infuriating!" he yelled at her. "Tell me what I want to know!" he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I will not tell you!" she yelled back, now feeding off of his anger.

"It was Pan. I know that much, but _how_!" he asked coldly.

"I do not know..." she lied in a small voice.

"You're lying to me!" he growled. "You know, there are ways a man can break a woman of her stubbornness," Hook told her, putting a hand on her waist. "I just want to know how an adult got _into_ Neverland. You being here means there may be a way for an adult, such as myself, to get _out_ of Neverland," he explained calmly. "Understand?"

"No one wants _you_ to get out of Neverland!" she spat at him.

A flash of red quickly crept in and then out of his usually blue eyes. Hook slapped the girl needing a way to get his anger out without murdering her. He had no intentions of hurting her, but she made him so angry that he could no longer control his temper.

Jocelyn looked shocked as she put her hand to her now stinging cheek. At least she now knew how far she could push him. She looked down at the wood floor to avoid his angry eyes.

Hook, for the first time that he could remember, felt a twinge of guilt. He did not want Jocelyn to think ill of him. In fact, he wanted her to respect him, but in a different way than his men did. It was then that he realized that he wanted her good opinion of him. He actually cared of what someone else thought of him.

Hook sighed, breaking the once again awkward silence between them. Taking a step back he asked, "Why did you want to come to Neverland?"

She looked up, studying his eyes to see if he had control of his temper. Jocelyn dared not to speak unless he had calmed down. In finding that he was indeed back to the kind as possible Captain, she answered him truthfully, "To get away... from life."

"Ah, I see," he turned from her going to sit in one of his armchairs. He motioned for her to join him.

Jocelyn hesitated, but then walked over and placed herself on his plush couch that was next to the armchair that he had chosen.

"So, you wanted to get away from life? Was your life some terrible that you had to come to this blasted place?" he raised his eyebrows. "Hhmmm?"

"Well, it was a good idea at the time..."

"And now?"

"I still think that it was a good idea!" her defiant tone returning.

"But what will your family say?" Hook was now trying to make her feel guilty. Of course, he was also trying to get information from her.

"I don't know," she looked down at her hands in her lap and started playing with her fingers. "You see, I am the youngest of three. My sister, the oldest, is married with a little girl. She is so perfect! And my brother, he just got married to a high society girl. And then there is me... I'm the childish one with no goals in life, so says my mother. My father says I'm too strong-willed. _All_ of my family is trying to get me married to a wealthy man just so I will finally be in my place in society. So, to more directly answer your question," she looked back into his now curious eyes, "they do not care. They just want to get rid of me. So, I did them a favor, really, by coming here." Jocelyn smiled faintly.

Hook was feeling many emotions that were foreign to him. This made him uncomfortable. So, he decided that it was time for bed. He informed Jocelyn that she would be sleeping in his room so that he could keep an eye on her.

Jocelyn was horrified, "I cannot sleep in here with you!"

Hook smirked, "Why not?" he asked, acting as innocent as Captain James Hook could.

Jocelyn saw right through his "innocence."

"You know that I do not trust you," she crossed her arms, backing towards the door.

"Calm down... you are sleeping on the couch," he said, and gently pushed her back down into her previous seat.


	5. Chapter 5

I have not updated this for a few years. I lived in France for a while and an internet cafe isn't really a place to write. So... this is a story that I really like. I FINALLY updated. Reviews please. Haven't written in a while. Any comments would be helpful.

* * *

Jocelyn awoke early the next morning. She stared at the Captain until he began to stir. She then quickly pretended that she was still sleeping. He got out of bed and wandered around his room, gathering various clothing items. Jocelyn studied him through her barely open eyes. She felt uncomfortable intruding on his half nakedness, for he was only wearing breeches.

"I know that you're awake," he suddenly told her. He turned to face her. "Your breathing has changed," he smiled.

Now that she was found out, she sat up and openly stared at him, still studying his chest. "You have a lot of scars," she commented.

"I have a lot of enemies," he smiled at her, slipping a crisp white shirt over his head. "Once I'm finished dressing, I'll have a maid heat some water and draw you a bath."

"You have maids on your pirate ship?" she asked doubtfully.

"That I do. They are married to some of my pirates," he informed her.

"Oh. I thought pirates just pillaged and such. It never occurred to me that a pirate would get married!" she confessed.

"Pirates have been known to fall in love. And who I am to stop them? As long as they are loyal to me, I don't care what they do with their personal lives."

"What about you?" she asked, now getting nervous. "Have you ever fallen in love?"

He paused, staring at her. "No," he simply said. "I believe that love is for fools. It makes a man weak and women stupid."

"How can you say that?!" she asked, shocked, though she knew better than to be shocked. This _was_ a ruthless killing pirate she was talking to.

"What? Have _you_ ever been in love? Do you know what it's really like?" Hook challenged.

"No," she said quietly. "But I hear that it's wonderful," she told him, defiantly.

He chuckled. "See? Stupid. It makes women stupid." He sheathed his sword. "I'm going to have a woman named Mariette to come see to you. Don't give her a hard time, and don't try to escape, or the consequences will be severe," he warned her in a tone of voice that sent a chill down Jocelyn's spine. With that said, he was out the door.

She heard the click of him locking her in, and after that she was up like a flash, opening windows to look out at the sea and to see how far she was from land. _Could I swim back? _She wondered. Jocelyn went through he drawers looking for a weapon- a knife, a letter opener, a paper clip, anything!- that she could use if she had to. When she heard the click of the lock in the door, she quickly- and quietly- shut the trunk she was digging through, jumped back onto the couch.

A woman who looked like she was in her 30s entered the room with two women, who looked slightly older than Jocelyn, behind her. They each had two buckets of steaming water.

"You must be Jocelyn," the first woman said kindly. She put her buckets down and turned to shut and lock the door behind her. "I'm Mariette," she introduced, turning back to Jocelyn. "This is Alice and Sophie. We are here to get you anything you need."

"What about freedom?" Jocelyn said, standing up and crossing her arms.

"Except that," Mariette told her, smiling. "Shall we get you cleaned up?"

They ladies led Jocelyn to a back room that had a tub, a standing mirror, two chairs, and a changing screen. They poured the water into the tub, and Jocelyn watched the steam rise into the air.

"Give Alice and Sophie your garments and we will have them washed. They will bring you up some clean clothes for you to wear until yours are dry."

Jocelyn removed her clothing, handing them over to the ladies, and stepped into the warm tub. Mariette nodded to the ladies, and they swept quickly out the door.

"Do you need any help?" Mariette inquired.

"I think I can manage on my own," Jocelyn told her.

Mariette took a seat in one of the chairs. "I'm sure he wouldn't want me telling you this, but the Captain can be a nice man. As long as you're loyal to him. And don't cause him any trouble."

"He took me against my will! I don't think, somehow, that being loyal to him will be easy or my biggest issue concerning him," Jocelyn told her, spitefully.

"Maybe he took you for your own protection. Have you thought of that?" Mariette questioned. "It's not safe, you know, for a pretty young lady to be wandering around that island."

"Children do. Why would it be any different for me?" she challenged.

"Because they're _children_. There _are_ other pirates in Neverland besides the men on the Jolly Roger. Other pirates that are not as kind with young women as the Captain is, if you understand my meaning," Mariette told her, in all seriousness. "You are lucky that it was the Captain who took you and not one of his many enemies."

"Lucky!" Jocelyn scoffed.

"You would be shackled in a dungeon, raped, or dead by now! You should be thankful," Mariette scolded her.

"I would be more thankful for a little freedom. At least to wander around the ship. To not be trapped in this room all day!"

"Honestly, I don't know what the Captain's plans are for you, _but_ I do know that freedom has to be earned. And so far you have done nothing to earn it!"

The women heard the door's lock click.

"Just bring her garments in here and put them on the chair. She should be finished with her bath soon, " Mariette called.

"It's Captain Hook," he announced from the main room.

"Go away!" Jocelyn shrieked.

Mariette shushed her, then left to see what the Captain needed. She returned within a few minutes with a nice white summer dress.

"It seems," she began, "that your wishes have been answered. The Captain would like for you to put this on and join him on deck."

Jocelyn stepped out of the tub and dried off. She quickly changed into some under garments and the new dress and slipped into a pair of flat, soft leather shoes.

"This dress is so thin," she commented, self-conscious.

"It's hot out there, my dear."

"I don't know what to do!" Jocelyn told her, now panicking.

"What do you mean? Just behave yourself! You will get to spend more time outside."

Jocelyn took a deep breath and walked out of the door. She joined the Captain, and they walked to the side of the ship.

"You look very pretty," he complimented.

"Thank you," she responded. "And thank you for letting me out, even if you are attached to my side." She looked into his blue eyes, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach return. He was so beautiful. She felt faint, but pushed past it. She would be stronger than him. She was determined.


	6. Chapter 6

Captain James Hook spent most of his morning explaining a few things about Neverland to Jocelyn- different locations, how mermaids are not friendly, how there are other pirates roaming around, etc.

"Do these other pirates have ships like yours?" she questioned. She was sitting on a barrel, playing with the hem of her dress.

"They do have ships, but none are as great as the Jolly Roger. They know to stay away from these waters unless they are prepared to die!" he told her.

"Why?" she asked, looking up at him and smoothing her hem back down.

"Why?! These waters are mine!" he stated proudly. "Anyone who ventures onto them is subject to either my rules or death, depending on the nature of their visit," he explained.

Jocelyn hopped down off of the barrel. "Well, it's a good thing that I'm visiting against my own will, isn't it?"

Hook quickly stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "I just want to know what you know," he told her softly, brushing a curl out of her eyes. "I know that you may need time to comprehend all of this, but I do expect you to tell me how you got here."

"Even if I really knew how I got here, and I explained it to you, what makes you think that you could leave using the same method?"

He looked her over skeptically. Was she playing a trick?

"I mean, I think that if you have never left, then maybe Neverland doesn't want you to leave...?"

"That's ridiculous! Pan leaves and comes back with more children all of the time. Though, you are the first adult that has come to Neverland in years!"

"Well, maybe Peter has the choice to leave. And you, nor anyone else, has that choice open to them. I think you're stuck here," she told him, rather bluntly.

He glared at her, not because he was angry with her, but because he didn't like that what she said could be true.

Hook took her by the arm and pulled her back to his chamber. "I still want to know everything that happened to bring you here," he said, pushing her in the room. "I need to attend to some business. You will stay in here. I will send Marriette with some food for you."

He shut and locked the door before Jocelyn could make any sort of reply. She looked around the room, again. She saw the small window that she spotted earlier. She went straight for it and immediately tried to push it open. It took some time and energy, but she finally managed to succeed. The swim back to shore shouldn't take too much time...

Before she could push her body through the small hole, Tinkerbell decided to make her appearance. She said something that Jocelyn could not comprehend, and she sprinkled her with pixie dust. Jocelyn remembered the rules and thought a happy thought. Soon, she was hovering in the air. She managed to push herself through the small window and out into the air beyond. She floated above the sea for a second. She then darted to the beach, following Tinkerbell's lead.

Jocelyn slightly regretted leaving the captain, but she knew that life would be better for her with Peter and his Lost Boys.


End file.
